


need you close to me

by kosmokuns



Series: gorgeously delicate [7]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hand Jobs, Healthy Relationships, Jealousy, M/M, Mick makes it better, as always with these fics, callum is a lil bit insecure, i swear it will be the other way around one dya, thats literally it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosmokuns/pseuds/kosmokuns
Summary: callum gets insecure seeing mick with a guy from art school, then mick makes it better with some words and some fun.
Relationships: Callum Ilott/Mick Schumacher
Series: gorgeously delicate [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133009
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	need you close to me

Callum isn’t jealous. He isn’t. He has no issue with Mick hanging out with his friends, especially his new ones. Mick is free to do what he likes and Callum respects that, so he’s not jealous. It’s just that Mick’s new friends, his new artist friends from his new course he’s started, can give Mick something Callum can’t. They can give him tips on how to use Photoshop or answer his questions on colour palettes, they can talk about the thinness of paintbrush hairs or the pros and cons of oil paint – and Callum can’t. He has no clue. So maybe he feels slightly inept as a boyfriend, and maybe he also thinks Mick fits in with them all, they’ve all got chilled vibes and sit around drinking iced coffees and don’t touch dairy and wear doc martens and like bright colours. Callum wears exclusively white, grey and black, with hints of light blue on occasion, and can’t stand the taste of oat milk.

It doesn’t help, either, that one of the guys is clearly flirting with Mick, even when Callum knows that they all know Mick has a boyfriend. They don’t know it’s him, future Ferrari star, but they do know Mick has one, and the fact that this guy has the audacity to flirt with him gets Callum hot under the collar.

Callum’s waiting outside the art school Mick now attends in Geneva, in his Ferrari might he add and yes, he may have chosen it to show off, and he sees Mick and said man walk out of the gates together. Callum narrows his eyes, watches the two deep in conversation as the asshole places a hand on Mick’s shoulder and he laughs at something he’d said. They stop at the bottom of the stairs, exchange goodbyes as far as Callum can tell and Mick gives him a quick hug as and waves him off with a smile. Callum’s insides twist together into a tight knot and he taps his nails on the steering wheel. This feels wholly unfair, he’ll never be able to compete with that. Mick turns, spots Callum in the Ferrari and shakes his head, ambles over and climbs into the passenger seat.

“Just doing the school run, hm?” He says, referencing the car, and leans forward to press a kiss to Callum’s mouth. Callum reciprocates, rests a hand on Mick’s thigh, but it feels sour, and he just hums in reply, not trusting himself to speak.

Mick settles back into his seat and eyes Callum as he puts the car into drive. His boyfriend seems tense, and normally Mick can tell it isn’t directed at him, but this time it feels like it is, and he doesn’t know what he’s done. Mick has learned not to let Callum stew in his feelings because he makes problems out of nothing, but he honestly can’t tell what he’s done. He racks his brain, Callum essentially lives full time in his apartment and still respects that it’s Mick’s space and never complains about anything there, they haven’t had to make any decisions about schedules recently either. He cannot think of anything.

“Something’s bothering you,” He says, trying not to sound accusatory. Callum keeps his eyes on the road and tightens his hands on the steering wheel,

“I don’t want to talk about it,” He decides on, taking a moment to choose his words. Mick sighs,

“If you aren’t going to talk about it, please stop spreading bad auras into the car after I’ve had a good day at school,” Mick asks him, and he says it in a polite tone, trying to keep himself meek and subtle.

“Bad auras? When the fuck did you start talking like that?” He huffs, anger apparent, and turns down into the underground car park of Mick’s apartment building. Mick’s head flies to look at him and his mouth drops open,

“Don’t speak to me like that if you aren’t going to tell me what the problem is,” Mick doesn’t let people cross him, most of all his partner. Setting boundaries and expectations is something he picked up very young from his family and hasn’t let those skills fade.

“Fine,” Callum snaps and gets out of the car, slamming the door shut behind him. Mick, baffled, follows him. He’s not exactly angry, more just hurt and confused that Callum won’t tell him what’s wrong. Callum near stomps up the stairs and disappears immediately into their bedroom when they get into the apartment, “I’m taking a nap,” He announces, and the door shuts. Mick shrugs it off, sits at the kitchen table and begins some sketches on his iPad for school. Callum takes a lot of naps these days, he wakes them up more and more often driving tracks in his sleep until both of them are exhausted. Mick worries about him, endlessly of course, but this feels sensitive, it feels like Callum doesn’t even know fully himself what’s going on.

*

Callum pulls on his pyjama top and collapses onto the bed and curls his body into a tight ball under their white covers. He lets his eyes flutter shut and pulls the duvet over him, pushing his head deep into the pillow, and tries to ignore the images of Mick and the guy from his art class in his head. They just keep coming, his brain dreaming up scenarios he hasn’t even seen them in – a kiss to the cheek, or Mick holding his hand over a table. On holiday, the two of them in the sun.

Tears form in his eyes and roll down his cheeks and Callum quietly sobs into his pillow, terrified at the thought of losing Mick. He can’t imagine himself in a relationship with a different person ever again.

Mick, of course, hears him.

The second he hears the first sob he drops everything, and dashes down the hall, heart dropping. Opening the door, he rounds the side of Callum’s side of the bed and drops to the floor to be face height, and pushes a hand through Callum’s hair, moving it off his face,

“Hey, what’s wrong,” He says softly, Callum heaves in a deep breath,

“Creating disaster scenarios in my head,” He says, and rubs his eyes, “Fuck, I’m sorry for shouting at you earlier,” Mick’s mouth twists into a wry smile, and he caresses a thumb along Callum’s red cheeks,

“It’s okay, just- just tell me what’s going on?”

“You’re going to think it’s so stupid…” Callum blinks at him,

“I promise I won’t, how you feel is never stupid,” Mick assures him, making sure to connect their eyes so Callum knows he means it,

“Seeing you with that guy from school… I feel so stupid,” Callum bites his lip and looks up, “I was jealous, okay?” He finishes timidly and buries his head in the duvet. Mick’s mouth quirks, and he smooths his hand over the covers where Callum’s body lies underneath,

“There’s nothing to be jealous of, babe,” He says it in an even tone, like it’s that simple,

“Yeah, but he keeps flirting with you,” Callum whines, voice muffled by from being in the bed. Mick holds back a giggle,

“And I am not interested at all, I’ve told him that,” Mick says, “I don’t want anyone else but you,” Callum wriggles under the blankets and his head pops out, hair standing on end, eyes wide,

“I can’t see myself with anyone other than you, Mick,” He says seriously, “I can’t lose you; I’ll learn about art or- or photoshop if that’s what you want-,”

“Hey, you aren’t going to lose me, you’re perfect the way you are, and I’d rather you know nothing about art – I don’t want to talk about it all the time,” Mick reassures him and kisses his mouth delicately, making a smacking sound when they pull apart, “You have me, now and always,” He whispers. Callum’s mouth raises into a mischievous smile,

“Always? Wanna get-,” Mick puts a finger on Callum’s lips and raises an eyebrow,

“Don’t you even dare,” He says and Callum pouts,

“Fine, fine,” He rolls his eyes, “C’mere,” He pulls Mick up and urges him onto the bed. Mick climbs on and shuffles about a bit, runs a hand through his hair – it’s got long recently, too long – and settles next to Callum, who attaches all four of his limbs to him immediately. The feeling of being here, next to each other, never gets old and Callum doubts it ever will. The time they spend together is sacred, feels untouchable by anything else in his life. Maybe he has found his heaven on earth, Callum ponders, maybe this is it for him. Mick presses a kiss to the top of his head,

“I love you,” He says softly, and kisses his temple, then his cheek, then softly down his jawbone until he’s mouthing down Callum’s neck,

“Oh? Hello?” Callum says, rubbing circles onto Mick’s back, “Are you being an instigator right now?” Mick laughs, hiding his face in Callum’s neck,

“You just looked so cute all bundled up in that duvet, I couldn’t help it,” Callum leans down to whisper in his ear,

“Feel what you do to me,” He says breathily and takes one of Mick’s hands and lowers it down his body to touch the bulge between his leg. Mick’s rumbling laugh cuts off abruptly and he inhales sharply, then Callum feels the other hand press at his sternum and pull his shirt upwards. The shirt comes off swiftly and Mick presses down on his sternum again with one hand and grips his hip with the other. The hand smooths down to flick his nipples, and gets replaced with a wet mouth, Mick swirls his tongue around a nipple and bites softly, then moves to the other side. His face has flushed deep red from the heat of the room and the moment, and Callum shuffles out his legs to give him more room, groaning softly as Mick licks down to his abs and palms him through his sweats.

The light is still dimmed low from Callum’s meant-to-be nap, the curtains shut, and the duvet only pulled far enough down so Mick doesn’t suffocate. Squeezing one hip with one hand, Mick bites and sucks at the other hip and leaves a purple mark blossoming under Callum’s skin, whispers “Gorgeous,”, mouth brushing the forming bruise. He slithers back up Callum’s body, and takes Callum’s whimpers into his mouth by kissing him squarely. He lets their tongues entwine and their lips move against each other, sighing into the kiss, before he drags Callum’s boxers down and closes a hand around his cock. Callum moans quietly as Mick begins to stroke him, slow and sensual at first, then using precome to slick his hand up and move faster. He twists his wrist in a jarring motion and a loud grunt punches out of Callum’s chest, then Mick’s other hand squeezes his ass and Callum presses his face to Mick’s collar bone,

“Close,” He breathes shakily, and Mick slides hand back from Callum’s ass to touch his perineum and presses hard enough that Callum sees stars and immediately comes thick white ropes across Mick’s front. He bites down on Mick’s collar bone as his entire body jerks forward, acting completely apart from Callum’s wishes, and shudders as his orgasm rolls through him. Mick strokes down Callum’s bicep with his cleaner hand delicately, as if touching an ancient statue. Callum gathers himself and his body back together into one entity,

“Okay?” Mick asks gently and Callum nods,

“Mhm,”

“That was an intense one,” He notes, “Especially for what we did,”

“Just really needed you close to me today,” Callum says, eyes drooping, and he yawns, “What about you?” Mick hums,

“I’m not that fussed, let me clean us up, one minute, love,” He gets a flannel from their en suite and dampens it, cleans off his stomach and runs it under the sink again, then goes back to Callum and swipes it over his body,

“Thank you, handsome,” Callum calls out to him as he dumps the flannel in the sink,

“You’re welcome,” He walks back through the door and slides into bed next to Callum, pulling off his remaining clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! thank u so much for reading. i cant believe ive written so much in this universe already. this series does have a direction i swear, i'm just laying it out for myself atm so more to come!!  
> stay safe  
> ur author x


End file.
